Quince hechos sobre L
by asdf42
Summary: L-céntrico. Porque L no es sólo una letra.


**Título:** Quince hechos sobre L

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General.

**Spoiler:** Ninguno en específico, pero quizás se me hayan pasado algunos.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Quince hechos sobre L

* * *

**1- Idealismo**

L no es idealista. La realidad, lo tangible, los hechos son lo verdadero objetivo para él. No, L no es idealista, sabe que la mayoría de los ideales mueren al ser llevados a cabo. El pragmatismo es su método; rápido, eficaz y –tal vez- inescrupuloso. Quizás, algunas concepciones que tiene sean idealistas, pero, en porcentajes, siempre el pragmatismo ha sido superior.

**2- Adaptación**

L no es inadaptado; un inadaptado es alguien que no se adapta –santa redundancia- o que no comprende un contexto. L analiza, comprende y entiende la mayoría de las situaciones en las que ha estado; pero aún así actúa como siempre. Puede ser algún problema de carácter psicológico que tenga sumado a la indiferencia que siente por sus alrededores y contemporáneos.

**3- Justicia**

La justicia realmente no le interesa a L. Claro que le encanta resolver casos, retar a su intelecto, resolver –aunque de forma momentánea- su aburrimiento. Pero no es por un tema de justicia; la justicia no es más que una concepción humana, con sus fallas y contradicciones, no es sino una paradoja infinita tergiversada a tal grado que L es incapaz de rendirle tributo. L respeta _su_ justicia, el fin justifica siempre los medios y nada más.

**4- Infancia**

L casi no recuerda su infancia. Claro que recuerda los días en Wammy's House; las paredes altas, el concreto macizo, los pasillos y rincones, el olor de la primavera y el frío de los inviernos que vivió ahí. Pero no recuerda su infancia más allá de escenarios, superficies y sentidos. Su recuerdo como infante se difumina en su mente, y L a veces se pregunta con retórica si alguna vez, fue niño.

**5- Identidad**

L no sabe exactamente cuando ocurrió. Sabe que fue un proceso largo, pero no sabe en que momento se volvió totalmente normal; en que momento en debates, organizaciones, incluso entre él y sus pocos conocidos se volvió tan común.

L no sabe en que momento exactamente su nombre dejó de representarlo como individuo. Cuando "L" dejó de ser sólo su característica como persona. Y piensa, que, posiblemente fue en el momento en el que dejó de recordar.

**6- Manierismos **

L sabe que, para el estándar social, él es extraño. Su postura torcida, sus hábitos extravagantes son por sobre todo excéntricos. Sabe que carece de respeto por el protocolo y por algunas situaciones. Pero, L es libre. L puede hacer lo que quiera, L es libre. L piensa y razona, come y –a veces- duerme.

L es libre. ¿Acaso no puede ser la sociedad la incompatible?, para L todo es una cuestión de perspectivas.

**7- Nacimiento**

Para L no es indiferente la ironía del día de su nacimiento. Implica tantas cosas. Santos, muertes, supersticiones. L no ignora la ironía de haber nacido en un día lleno de leyendas, de por sí ficticio. Quizás por eso es tan realista y práctico.

Por lo menos, nunca le han faltado dulces aquel día.

**8- Humano**

L es consciente de que solo es un humano. L es consciente de que algún día –antes o después- morirá; su cuerpo se degradará y su vida estará acabando. Quizás no sea de causa natural, pero pasará de todos modos. L apenas duerme, pero aún hay veces en que sus ojos se cierran y el mundo onírico lo atrapa. L apenas come carbohidratos, pero hay veces en que Watari le sirve comidas y L las come. L es consciente de que para algunos, no parece humano. Pero lo es; siente como uno, teme como uno, desea como uno.

Al final, todos son sólo humanos.

**9- Dulces**

Los dulces no son, sino, la ambrosía terrenal. De diversos colores, sabores, tamaños y formas, caramelo, chocolate, frambuesa o frutilla. A L le fascinan, le parecen un contraste tan irónico con la realidad. Y en momentos, en aquellos en que el caso se convierte en algo tan lánguido, L no puede más que pensar en cuantos dulces le quedarán por descubrir si Kira le mata. Y eso no es más que otro punto del porqué la victoria debe llevar su nombre.

**10- Felicidad**

L no es filósofo, nunca ha pretendido ser uno y no cree serlo algún día. Sin embargo cree que la felicidad es efímera y burlesca. Porque no es hasta que ha pasado el momento en el que la siente, abraza, en el que termina, o es en sus últimos momentos, en el ultimo segundo en el que es consciente de ella. Pero acaba. Y no hay nada más frustrante saber que fue feliz, porque el hecho de que tener el conocimiento lúdico de ella la vuelve hacer tan inalcanzable. Por eso L no piensa en si ha sido o no feliz, no quiere saber la respuesta.

**11- Conocimiento**

El conocimiento se compone tanto de verdad y creencia, como dijo Platón. Y L tiene el conocimiento de saber quien es Kira; tiene estadísticas, pruebas, verdades que lo apuntan, y tiene su creencia, un sentido que apunta hacia su sospechoso. Pero L sabe que sus verdades no son axiomas, y que sus creencias tal vez sean sólo eso. Pero es su conocimiento, y, como dicen "el conocimiento debe ser universal", L se encargará de demostrarles a todos que Light Yagami es Kira.

**12- Entretención**

L se entretiene con Light. L se entretiene con sus conversaciones, sus rencillas y sus debates. Con sus conocimientos e ideales. L realmente se entretiene, y es extraño porque generalmente, después de un tiempo, las personas pierden su interés. Pero Light Yagami le interesa, le reta. A veces se pregunta si no será una obsesión.

El caso Kira es sin duda entretenido. Letal y entretenido, eso sí.

**13- Duda**

Cuando está encadenado con su sospechoso, L se permite algo que nunca ha hecho antes, dudar de sí mismo. L duda de sus suspicacias, duda de sus métodos, duda de que alguien tan joven –porque Light apenas tiene 18 años-, tan inocente –porque Light todavía piensa que el mundo tiene salvación- y realmente justo –porque a veces sus ojos no le mienten- pueda ser un asesino de masas. Pero L nunca antes se ha equivocado, y sus dudas son infundadas.

Y las pesadillas de su sospechoso siempre le reafirman la verdad.

**14- Familia**

Watari es su familia. L es consciente de su deficiencia al expresar emociones, nunca lo ha molestado, después de todo, la mayoría de cosas –y personas- le son indiferentes. Pero cuando ve el mensaje en todos los monitores, y cuando su mente procesa lo implicado, L desea gritar, maldecir, negar, enfurecerse, tratar de reaccionar. Pero es esclavo de su mente, y lo próximo que se escucha decir es algo sobre el shinigami.

**15- Kira**

L realmente nunca entendió a Kira. Entendió su meta, su ideología; un mundo sin mal, un mundo justo en donde vivan los inocentes. Pero para L fue siempre tan obvia la imposibilidad de la utopía, tan obvia que nunca podría concretarse. L lo sabía, estudió el comportamiento humano. Sabía que está en la naturaleza del hombre ser destructivo: _Homo Hominis lupus_. Y la utopía de Kira siempre ha estado condenada al fracaso. Y es tan obvio que L nunca entendió como un genio como Kira no se da cuenta.

Y cuando L cerró sus ojos, destruido por Kira, comprendió. Los ideales a veces enceguecen, y los ojos de Kira eran demasiado rojos como señal de aquello.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡ay..!, L es tan único, tiene una personalidad tan humana, y una esencia tan ambigua. Es sin duda uno de los mejores personajes que he visto/leído, digno de ser uno de los favoritos :-).


End file.
